Without You
by HouseOfAnubisGemGemX
Summary: Sequel to This is what makes us girls. You have to read it first, for this to make sense. Ambers feelings for Alfie. When Piper moves, Ambers determined to get Alfie back. But what if someone else returned? Just for tension between Alfie and Amber? And a bit of Sibuna too? Story two in my Lana Del Rey series. Fabina, Peddie, Moy, Jara, Amfie, slight Pifie, Neddie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N- I'm back! And I have a competition! You have to guess my three favourite couples, in order. PM me your answers! First person to guess gets to make me an OC for someone in my next story, and a chapter dedicated to them, second person to guess gets a chapter, and I don't think three people are gonna guess, but if they do then I'll think of something! Please enter!

Eddies P.O.V

I hopped out of Trudy's minivan and headed back to the house, trying to look normal. Well, as normal as a guy whose hair was ginger because of a prank, leg broken by his girlfriend and her friend, and strange powers could look. But hey, that's me. So I was gone for what, three days? Mick and Joy left to move to Australia, and Amber decided to have their going away party without me, because she couldn't wait.

Trudy opened the front door and I limped in, greeted by everyone shouting, "Surprise!" I didn't mind that, but when I saw the pile of hoagies, I knew I was finally home.

Chapter 1- Operation Amfie

Amber P.O.V

I fluffed up my hair in the mirror. I didn't care whether Piper was right behind me picking up her suitcases, or in a taxi on the way to the airport, which was where she was headed. I was getting Alfie back, no matter what.

_Everything I want, I have,_

_Money, notoriety and rivieras,_

_I even think I found God, _

_In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras,_

_Pretty cameras, pretty cameras,_

_Am I glamorous, tell me, am I glamorous?_

The clock showed its face to me, and I read the time. 5.28pm. Dinner would be ready soon, and I was still in my uniform. I tugged on my blue jeans, and my cream blouse with the black collar. You might be wondering why I'm so interested in the time. Well, Piper is leaving after dinner to go to her music school, and her and Alfie are going long distance. It won't work, it never does. So I'm getting ready to step back in!

We all stood at the front door, waving as she got into the taxi. As it drove off into the distance, Sienna shut the door. Everyone had something to do, except me, so I stayed with Alfie. "She's really gone," He muttered, staring at the door. "Yes Alfie," I stated, a bit frustrated. I don't even think he heard me.

_Hello, Hello?_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll,_

_If you want to see me fall,_

_Boy you're so dope,_

_Your love is deadly,_

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They think that I have it all,_

_I've nothing, without you,_

_All my dreams and all the lights mean,_

_Nothing without you_

I shook my head and went up into my room, where Nina was taking apart the bed Piper had slept in. Funny how fast eight girls can become six. "Hey," Nina smiled, looking up from the bed. "Nina, I need your help with something," I asked, sitting on the floor.

Jerome P.O.V

Amber, how I love listening outside your door. "Sure, anything," I heard Nina say, and I moved closer to the door. "I still love Alfie," Amber murmured, and I almost laughed out loud, but put my hand over my mouth just in time. "Yeah, but I thought you were the relationship guru around here?" Nina questioned, unsure where Amber was headed. "Well duh. But it would look too suspicious if I did it. Long distance never works Nina, trust me." I think Alfie is in at the deep end here...

Amber P.O.V

Operation Amfie is going to be hard. All he does is lock himself in his room, video chatting to Piper. I know it won't work, like Mick and Mara, but this relationship will be harder to break. I needed help. This was a Sienna and Sierra job, sneaking around and hacking laptops.

ReMeMbEr To ReViEw!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! School and writers block are not a good combination! The competition has closed, and the winner was...

xXNICKELODEONXx!

Second was...

Lolalove123!

Congratulations, PM me for your prizes! Anyone who entered also deserves a thank you! And anyone who didn't enter, but guessed: Fabina, Jara, Amfie, WELL DONE! Anyway, enough talking, Chapter 2!

Sienna P.O.V

We needed something to do, desperately. Sierra and I were bored out of our minds, lying in our room trying to think of something to do. At the moment, Sierra was painting her nails for the third time today, and I was Googling everyones names. Just as I was about to type in Ambers, when, creepily, she walked in. "Argh!" Yelled Sierra, as the brush fell out of her hand and landed on her turquoise duvet. "Trudy is going to kill me!" "Oh well, at least the colours look good together," commented Amber, looking at the pink streak on the duvet. Her face suddenly became serious, and her tone hushed. Quickly, she explained everything to us. A grin crept across my face, and I jumped up and down. "I knew it! You are sooo not over him!" Amber looked at me, aghast, and I shut up, flopping down onto my bed.

Sierra P.O.V

I had the risky job of going into Victors office and cutting off the internet, after Sienna had warned everyone and lured away Alfie. I had also blocked her phone number, so there would be no communication. If Alfie didn't know she was blocked, he would think she had blocked him. Amber logic then told her that he would feel driven to her.

Amber P.O.V

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Sienna tempt Alfie into the kitchen, to sneak out some of Trudys special brownies with her. Sierra slipped into his room, and logged onto his computer. Well, everyone in the house knows his password is zombieslayer96. Soon enough, she came out, and headed into Victors office to turn off the internet.

Nina P.O.V

"Chosen one! Chosen one!" "What?" I replied, wondering why the voice wanted me. "They have returned. Stronger than ever. Take the Osirions darkness, yet not evil, and your light, and destroy them. The future is in your hands, Nina. You must protect them, for they are more at stake this time. She will not have mercy. Hurry! Save them, before it's too late!" Sarah vanished, into a cloud of smoke.

I woke up to Amber violently shaking me. "Do you want to wake up the whole house?" She yelled, not caring if she woke everyone up. In the next house.

_Summertime is nice and hot,_

_And my life is sweet like vanilla is,_

_Gold and silver line my heart,_

_But burned into my brain are these stolen images,_

_Stolen images, baby, stolen images,_

_Can you picture it? _

_Babe that live we could have lived_

Patricia P.O.V

"So, you're telling me, that this nice ghost lady, who was the previous chosen one, was telling you that Senkhara, crazy ghost lady that I banished, will return?" Eddie asked Nina, for the twentieth time. "Yes Eddie." Sighed Nina, fed up with retelling the story. The six of us Sibunas were in Nina and Ambers room, with me, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie on the floor, and Eddie on Ninas bed, prodding me with his crutches. "But what does she want? Surely the Frobisher-Smythes didn't leave anything else valuable hidden in the house?" Questioned Fabian, not asking anyone in particular. "Well duh. What else would Senkhara want? Other than a good haircut. I mean, come on. That style is sooo ancient Egyptian," Amber added. Why is she even in this club? Go figure. "But Amber, their sparkliness could attract UFOs!" Alfie smiled a goofy look on his face. I took a good look at everyone, and realised that no-one had their usual expressions on their faces. Eddie wasn't looking mischievous, just staring longingly at me, (I smirked at him) Nina looked haunted, Fabian looked, well, not like Fabian, Amber seemed really glum and Alfie was in his own Piper orientated world. It's weird, thinking about him and my twin sister. I shuddered.

"Can we _please_ all go into our rooms now? Its half past one IN THE MORNING and I NEED my beauty sleep!" Amber whined. We all sighed and headed off to our rooms. Alfie was first out, Amber was in the bathroom and I was on my way when I heard Nina start to cry. "I'm really scared," she sobbed, with Fabian rubbing circles on her back and Eddie hopping up and down the room. "It's ok Nina, I'll help you. The pressures not all on you this time!" Eddie attempted, with a weak smile. It's going to be hard, understanding that my boyfriend has to protect Nina.

Alfie P.O.V

After the Sibuna meeting, I decided to try and contact Piper. Jerome wouldn't mind, he can sleep through anything. I went onto the internet, so I could Skype her, but it said no internet connection. Confused, I tried again. Eventually I gave up, figuring Victor probably turned off the rota.

_Hello, hello,_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll,_

_If you like to see me fall._

_Boy you're so dope,_

_Your love is deadly,_

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They think that I have it all._

_I've nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean,_

_Nothing without you_

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Jerome, sitting up in bed. "Trying to get the internet to work," I answered, slamming my hands down on the keyboard. "Well, it won't work like that," he answered, coming to have a look. "Servers down." He stated. As he slipped back into bed, I wondered if I'd imagined that small grin.

ReMeMbEr To ReViEw!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Again, sorry about the wait! This story is only going to have 4 chapters, because of zero inspiration! My English teacher didn't exactly help, basically telling me I'm mentally retarded at English. I'm not that bad, am I? Anyway, here's a shoutout to Lolalove123 for being an amazingly loyal person and putting up with me! Chapter 3!...

Eddie P.O.V

Damn its confusing. Protect Patricia, my girlfriend, and Nina, the chosen one, my best friend since we were seven. No one knew this though, because if we said anything, things would just get confusing. We had the best times, apple pie eating contests, parties that lasted a whole weekend, and food fights.

_We were two kids just trying to get out,_

_Live on the dark side, of the American dream,_

_We would dance all night, play our music loud,_

_When we grew up, nothing was what it seemed_

Alfie P.O.V

As the clock downstairs struck eleven, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Alfie, you love me, don't you?" Asked Piper. I looked across at Amber, not sure how to answer. Amber had been my first crush, and Piper had shown my perspective. A look of regret crossed my face, and Piper instantly recognised it. "It's ok Alfie. Amber wants you. Needs you. I'm happy to see you happy." Amber fell into my arms, and soon we were passionately kissing.

I woke up then, and looked at my alarm clock. 7:51 I blinked, something wasn't right. Shrugging it off, I turned over and went back to sleep.

Nina P.O.V

The little alarm clock next to my bed went off, and I slammed my hand down onto the snooze button. I slid into a sitting position, but doing that enabled me to see something that would have been hilarious, if it wasn't in my room. "Amber Evie Millington and Alfred Benjamin Lewis WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANUBIS ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, looking at the two of them. Amber woke up in shock, accidently throwing Alfie off the bed. "Two things. How do you know my middle name, Nina, and WHAT THE HELL ALFIE?" Alfie groaned and sat up on the floor. "I sleepwalk sometimes, and when I dream about someone and know that they're not that far away, I go to them!" Ambers face changed from shock to pure horror. "I don't even want to know what we were doing in your dream," she cringed, picking him up off the floor. "Ohhh, bad things!" Winked Alfie, heading down to his room. "Argh, I am sooo not over him!" Stated Amber, collapsing onto her bed. "Anyway, I swear he's going out with Piper, so why is he dreaming about doing bad things with me?" She shuddered.

Alfie P.O.V

I swear I love Piper? Or is it Amber? Once, all i could eat, sleep or breathe was Amber. Next it was Piper. I wish I could just fall in love with someone, and stay in love with just them, like Mick and Joy, or Jerome and Mara.

-line break-

After lunch, the phone rang. Trudy went for it, because it was probably just a random dude trying to sell us windows. It wasn't, because she came back a few minutes later, and told me it was the aliens. I ran off to answer, because maybe they didn't have very good signal. "Heeeelllllooooo? Doooo Yooouuuu Sppppeeeeaaaakkkkkkk Ennggglllliiiiisshhhhh?" I asked, genuinely excited. "Alfie you creep. It's me, Piper!" The voice at the end of the phone said. "How do I know you're not an alien pretending to be Piper?" "Because I definitely know who I am. Anyway, I have something to tell you," She sighed, the happy tone gone from her voice. "I love someone else. Which means I'm breaking up with you." I waited for the wave of sadness to overtake me, but it never came, so I just hung up, knowing that my heart belonged to Amber.

_Hello, hello?_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll,_

_If you like to see me fall,_

_Boy you're so dope,_

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They all think I have it all,_

_I've nothing without you,_

_All my dreams and all the lights mean,_

_Nothing without you_

I walked into the common room, where Jerome and Mara were busy hugging, Patricia was reading a magazine and Eddie was still eating. "What did the aliens say?" Asked Eddie, with his mouth full of food. "Actually, it was your girlfriends twin sister, you know, the one good with 'smackaroos', breaking up with me." I answered, not fazed. Patricia sat up and started laughing at me. "You're saying, that my twin sister, who probably couldn't kill a fly, broke up with you?" she stammered, in between laughs. "Patricia, don't be horrible!" Mara joined in. Jerome gave her a look, and smiled. "But Patricia has a point..." Maras eyes opened wide, and she threw him off the sofa, onto the floor. Maybe these four could help me get back with Amber...


End file.
